


Слепые пятна

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/F, Lydia-centric, spoilers to Seasons 1-4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Лидии безвозвратно меняется зимой две тысячи одиннадцатого, когда в класс, робко улыбаясь, входит Эллисон Арджент. Ещё даже не зная её имени, Лидия внутренне замирает и чувствует – вот оно; то, чего ей так не хватало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слепые пятна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Teen Wolf MTV 2014

Лидия привыкла быть одна. В школе, где учится по меньшей мере пара сотен человек, никогда не находилось той единственной, которая могла бы стать её подругой. Будучи негласной королевой Бикон-Хиллз Хай, окруженной толпой завистливых прилипал, Лидия Мартин была одинокой настолько, что дальше уже некуда.  
Иногда Лидии казалось, что, пока она не уедет из этого проклятого городка – типично кинговского крипи-городишки, живущего веками по одному сценарию – она так и будет наслаждаться обществом Джексона, Денни и своего отражения в зеркале. До остальных Лидия не то чтобы не снисходила, просто – ну в самом-то деле – кто кроме этих троих видит в ней Лидию, а не красивую пустышку?  
Наверное, так бы и вышло: старшая школа в добровольном отшельничестве, в компании подходящей ей по статусу золотой молодёжи, а потом – бежать из Бикон-Хиллз. Со всех ног, куда угодно, только бы подальше, – туда, где никто её не знает, и есть призрачный шанс начать всё заново без устоявшихся социально-ролевых моделей. Говорят, в колледже всё переворачивается с ног на голову, и школьные звёзды с лёгкостью падают со своих пьедесталов, а лузеры, наоборот, совершенно внезапно оказываются на вершине Олимпа. Лидия хотела бы рухнуть со своей старательно выпестованной годами снобизма и цинизма высоты, чтобы начать просто жить. Наверное, она уехала бы в Чикаго, Сан-Франциско или Лос-Анджелес – не в Нью-Йорк, его Лидия не любит с детства – поступила бы в колледж по академической стипендии и с самого первого своего дня в новом кампусе обзавелась бы подругой, о которой можно только мечтать. Наверное, всё было бы именно так, но судьба любит пошутить над теми, кто самоуверенно строит планы.   
Жизнь Лидии безвозвратно меняется зимой две тысячи одиннадцатого, когда в класс, робко улыбаясь, входит Эллисон Арджент. Ещё даже не зная её имени, Лидия внутренне замирает и чувствует: вот оно, то, чего ей так не хватало.  
– Ты теперь моя новая лучшая подруга! – преувеличенно нагло заявляет она Эллисон на первой же перемене, намеренно выкидывая из предложения неуместное «первая в жизни». И Эллисон не возражает, хотя весь её растерянный вид кричит о том, что она явно ощущает себя не в своей тарелке.  
Ты очень быстро освоишься, думает Лидия, вдохновенно болтая о вечеринке. Ты освоишься быстрее, чем кто-либо, Элли, потому что я тебе помогу.  
Каждый раз разговаривая с Эллисон, Лидия ступает по тонкому льду – она не умеет дружить; она не знает, как это делать, но, судя по тому, как солнечно улыбается ей Эллисон, Лидия понимает, что у неё получается. Впервые в жизни Лидия делает что-то без оглядки на мнение окружающих или даже скорее ему вопреки – ученицам Бикон-Хиллз Хай не нравится новенькая – и чувствует, что наконец-то поступает правильно.  
Эллисон – воплощение всего того, чего Лидия сама себя лишила несколько лет назад, безапелляционно задавшись целью стать самой популярной в школе. Теперь она понимает, что счастье вовсе не в количестве придурков, волочащихся за тобой, и не в девчонках из группы поддержки, заглядывающих в рот. Счастье – это иметь смелость встречаться с лузером-Макколом, наплевав на всех; носить удобные сапоги вместо убийственных шпилек, не опасаясь косых взглядов; искренне улыбаться вместо того, чтобы изо всех сил держать на лице выражение крайней скуки.  
И Лидия начинает учиться жить по-новому: таскает Джексона на двойные свидания с Эллисон и Скоттом, покупает первые в своей жизни несколько пар джинсов и чаще улыбается. Зеркало по утрам говорит, что ей идёт улыбка. Лидия думала, что это она покажет Эллисон, как надо себя вести, чтобы в два счёта оказаться за столиком самых популярных, но оказалось, что всё то, что она делала до появления Эллисон в Бикон-Хиллз – шелуха, а настоящее – это сидеть на трибунах с учебниками и таскаться ночью по школе. Идиотизм, думает Лидия, но с того момента, как она впервые заговорила с Эллисон, Бикон-Хиллз изменился. Или изменилась она сама.  
Когда во время зимнего бала на Лидию нападает горный лев, Эллисон – единственная, кроме родителей, кого пускают в её палату. Лидии безумно больно и до сих пор страшно, но Элли крепко сжимает её ладонь своими пальцами, и дышать становится легче.  
Ладонь Эллисон – то незыблемое, что дарит покой, даже когда Лидия узнаёт, что некоторые из её новообретённых друзей – и Джексон, что оказывается практически ударом под дых – чёртовы оборотни, а сама Элли – из семьи потомственных охотников на нечисть. И не то чтобы Лидия не догадывалась, что вокруг творится какая-то чертовщина, когда несколько месяцев назад в тёмной школе мешала коктейль Молотова, но одно дело – догадываться, и совсем другое – точно знать. Но Элли держит её за руку и успокаивающе гладит по волосам, а значит, всё хорошо.  
Всё наладится, твердит себе Лидия, вцепившись в пальцы Эллисон, когда узнаёт, что не только её друзья – чертовщина, но и она сама. Совсем не помогают успокоиться трупы, которые Лидия находит один за другим с завидной регулярностью.  
– Я что-то. Чёрт возьми, да что же я такое? – срывается, наконец, Лидия, когда натыкается на мёртвого парня в бассейне. Они с Эллисон сидят в её машине возле дома Арджентов, и Лидия крепко хватается за руль, как за последнее незыблемое в её стремительно рушащемся мире.   
Это похоже на паническую атаку, потому что Лидия не может дышать. Она может лишь судорожно открывать и закрывать рот словно рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
И тогда Эллисон её целует. Эллисон наклоняется вперёд, её пышные волосы щекочут лицо, а пальцы ласкают шею. Лидии кажется, что она сошла с ума, но нет – Эллисон настоящая; она тёплая и податливая, у неё мягкие пухлые губы и она совершенно потрясающе целуется.   
– Зачем? – тупо спрашивает Лидия, когда Эллисон, напоследок прикусив её нижнюю губу, прислоняется лбом ко лбу Лидии и внимательно на неё смотрит. У Эллисон шальные глаза, а зрачки, кажется, заполняют всю радужку целиком.  
– Чтобы успокоить? – задумчиво тянет она, а потом, не давая возможности возразить, добавляет. – Потому что нам обеим это было нужно. Потому что мы обе хотели.  
Лидия думает, что этот странный поцелуй положит конец их дружбе – так и выходит. Но на месте дружбы робко пробивается новый росток диковинного, неведомого раньше Лидии чувства. И скажи кто ей год назад, что она будет отчаянно целоваться с девчонкой в пустых классах и на заднем сидении машины, Лидия бы покрутила пальцем у виска.  
Они с Эллисон не говорят об этом, равно как и об Эйдане, Айзеке или Скотте. Все они трое – в параллельной реальности, а значит и смысла обсуждать что-то нет. Это не страусиная политика, и не политика из разряда всё-что-было-в-Вегасе-останется-в-Вегасе. Они и сами не знают, что у них за политика, просто так повелось: всё, что находится за пределами их маленькой Вселенной с хрупким ростком, не существует, пока Лидия и Эллисон вместе; а значит – и не имеет значения.  
Однако, несмотря на хорошую попытку игнорировать то, что не касается Лидии-и-Эллисон, в клинике у Дитона, когда Скотт, Стайлз и Эллисон решают отправиться за грань, чтобы найти Неметон и родителей, Лидии хочется убить Айзека. Айзека, у которого, по словам Дитона, с Эллисон ¬– с её, чёрт возьми, Элли! – глубокая связь, способная вытащить её обратно в мир живых.  
Лидия смотрит, как Эллисон скидывает с плеч пиджак и разувается, и не может сдержаться. Она быстро шагает вперёд, к такой в одночасье ставшей хрупкой и тонкой Эллисон, обнимает её и, найдя наощупь руку, переплетает их пальцы. По негласному уговору они обе никогда не позволяют себе проявлять эмоции на людях, но Лидия не может сейчас её не коснуться. Она боится, что у Айзека не хватит сил вытянуть Эллисон обратно; боится, что её Элли не захочет возвращаться к нему.  
– Я вернусь, – едва слышно шепчет Эллисон и сдерживает обещание, с судорожным вдохом выныривая из ледяной воды спустя шестнадцать часов. Шестнадцать часов, в течение которых Лидия сама дышать нормально не могла, ощущая, как с каждой минутой страх всё больше и больше сковывает её сердце ледяной коркой.  
Сжимая руку Эллисон тем вечером, Лидия чувствует притаившуюся внутри Эллисон тьму – ту самую, о которой предупреждал Дитон, – сосущую и пустую, как бездонный колодец. Элли с облегчением улыбается, радуясь, что всё закончилось, но ямочек на её щеках, которые Лидия так любит целовать, больше нет. Лицо Эллисон словно восковая маска – безжизненное и потерявшее краски. Единственное, что осталось прежним на этом мёртвом чужом лице – это глаза; яркие и блестящие, такие же, как и в день их с Эллисон знакомства. Но Лидия почему-то уверена, что долго это не продлится – тьма доберётся и до глаз.  
От понимания хочется кричать – до хрипоты, срывая горло, – но Лидия сжимает зубы и молчит. Теперь, когда она знает свою природу – природу банши, – Лидия вынуждена очень осторожно обращаться с любым своим криком – каждый из них может оказаться роковым для кого-то из её близких. И пусть Лидия прекрасно знает, что криком своим банши лишь извещает о грядущем, так приятно иногда думать, что от тебя самой тоже что-то зависит. Что если не закричишь – то ничего и не случится.  
Но как бы Лидия не оттягивала неизбежное, она всё равно кричит. В узком подземном тоннеле лагеря для интернированных с неподвижным – то ли живым, то ли мёртвым – Стайлзом на руках она отчаянно зовёт Эллисон, уже зная, что та её не услышит.  
В истории Лидии Мартин и Эллисон Арджент много слепых пятен; много привязанности и любви, но ещё больше – боли. Лидия пытается смириться с тем, что Эллисон нет, но у неё ничего не выходит. Она до сих пор не верит, что тёплые пальцы Элли больше никогда не сожмут её руку. Лидия просто сходит с ума, и никто не может ей помочь.

Со временем безумие не сходит на нет, это Скотт отлично усвоил, помогая матери в больнице. Безумие лишь растёт и пожирает всё новые и новые куски души, хотя, казалось бы, ничего уже и не осталось. Безумие не лечится, вопреки всем оптимистичным брошюрам, обещающим полное выздоровление от душевного недуга.  
Именно поэтому, куда бы жизнь ни занесла его, каждый год в ту самую ночь за пять дней до наступления лета Скотт возвращается в Оук Крик и забирает у кричащей Лидии пустую бутылку из-под виски. Забирать зажатый в кулаке серебряный наконечник стрелы с фамильным гербом Арджентов он не решается.


End file.
